Erawon
by Lapson
Summary: Parodia. Capitulo 4: El Sombra droga a nuestro héroe. La primera siempre es gratis.
1. Chapter 1

Tres elfos cabalgaban por el bosque.

Más adelante, Sombra los esperaba con una decena de orc.. este, orcalos. Estos seres son los más apestosos, ruidosos, desaliñados e irreverentes que existen. Y a pesar de esto, y de que los elfos tienen fama de muy perspicaces, los elfos pronto se vieron completamente rodeados por los malosos. Probablemente las copas de más que se tomaron en la posada anterior.

Sombra se enfrentó a ellos.

-¡Oh no, es la Sombra! -dijo un elfo.

-¡EL Sombra, malditos abraza árboles! -respondió el Sombra-. Bueno, de todas formas, creo que tienen algo que necesito...

-¿Una fuente luminosa?

-¿Una identidad sexual bien definida?

-¿Secuaces con nociones de higiene?

-Graciosos. A ellos muchachos.

Los orcalos se lanzaron contra ellos, y la líder, una elfa, lanzó un conjuro. Una joya que sostenía entre las manos desapareció con un flash.

-¡Arg! -dijo el Sombra, y se unió a la sacada de chucha.

Muchos kilómetros más lejos, nuestro héroe Erawon caminaba por el bosque.

-Maldita sea, supuestamente conozco esta zona mejor que nadie y no he podido atrapar ni un mísero conejo.

Frente a él apareció la joya en el suelo.

-Oh, que linda joya. Parece mágica y poderosa, ¿debería recogerla?. Con mi mala suerte podría terminar obligado a hacer un largo viaje a un volcán para tirarla dentro...

Al final se decidió a recogerla, pensando que siempre podría embaucársela a un idiota, o por último a un hobbit.

De vuelta en la ciudad, Erawon decidió que la persona que peor le caía era el carnicero, y hacia la carnicería se dirigió, dispuesto a embaucarle la joya.

-Mira carnicero, tengo el trato de tu vida: encontré esta valiosa joya, y estoy dispuesto a cambiártela por un pollo deshuesado.

-¿Una joya, eh? ¿Cómo sé que no se la ganaste a un desnutrido en un concurso de acertijos?

-Te digo que me la encontré.

-Parece valiosa, pero esas son las peores, ¿Cómo sé que no vendrá un mago a hacerme recorrer medio continente para destruirla?

-Bueno, aunque así fuera, he oído que esos viajes son con todos los gastos pagados, cortesía de los elfos.

-¿Te parece medio pollo?

-Ok.

-Ah, a propósito, ¿Dónde la encontraste?

-En las Vertederas.

-¡Arg! Ya sabía que querías embaucarme con ese pedazo de chatarra, vete de aquí.

El carnicero echó a Erawon de una patada a la calle.

-La cagué, debí haberle dicho que me salió en una cajita feliz.

Erawon se fue a su casa. En medio de la noche se despertó con unos ruidos. ¡Un lagarto había salido de la joya!

-Vaya, quien lo hubiera dicho, ¡era una pokebola!

Erawon se acercó al lagarto, y al tocarlo salió despedido hacia atrás por una fuerte descarga, quedando medio chamuscado y totalmente adolorido.

-Auch. Creo que fue el lagarto. Pero para estar seguros volveré a tocarlo.

Esta vez no pasó nada.

-Ah, entonces debió ser el enchufe pelado. Veamos.

Otra descarga, peor que la anterior.

-Si, eso debió haber sido...

Erawon ya había intentado tener de mascota un Hobbit que se encontró en el bosque, pero este nunca se acostumbró y al final tuvieron que sacrificarlo. Desde entonces no le permitían tener mascotas. De modo que se llevó al lagarto al bosque.

-Sólo vamos a un paseo -le dijo.

-¿Y para qué es el hacha?

-Este.. para cortar leña para una fogata.

-Mentiroso.

-¿Ey, puedes leerme la mente?

-Si, mira piensa en algo.

Erawon se sonrojó.

-Vaya, no esperaba que pensaras en ESO. Mejor te enseño a comunicarte con la mente. Así, si alguien telepático te conoce, no sabrá dónde guardas tu colección de Playelf, maldito pervertido.

Erawon comenzó a criar a la dragona en el bosque, hasta que alcanzó un tamaño bastante considerable, y ya comía 4 hobbits por día. En eso llegaron los mercantes al pueblo.

Erawon decidió ir con su familia (tío y primo, como en las historietas).

Llegaron justo cuando Bromo comenzaba su historia.

---

Esto ocurrió hace muchos, muchos años, cuando la tierra era joven y los elfos vivían con los dinosaurios. En ese entonces, todos eran felices y los ríos de chocolate surcaban la tierra. Los protectores de esta paz eran los Jedites, caballeros que a lomo de sus enormes dragones hacían pedazos a cualquier revoltoso o hippie que apareciera.

Ocurrió entonces que uno de los Jedites más jóvenes y poderosos, BillGatorix, decidió probar su valor y se lanzó a la conquista del país de los orcalos. Allí sufrió una emboscada y mataron a su dragón, le cortaron el pelo y le colgaron un letrero de 'Patéame'.

Humillado, se perdió por enormes desiertos hasta que otro caballero lo encontró y lo llevó ante el consejo de Jedites.

Allí, narró sus aventuras, y recobrando sus ánimos, exigió un nuevo dragón cero kilómetros, anunciando que se lanzaría al mercado para ganarle al iPod y a la Playstation en sus propias áreas.

Allí fue cuando el consejo se dio cuenta que BillGatorix se había vuelto completamente loco. Así que lo expulsaron y se burlaron de él, diciendo que se cambiarían a Linux.

Pero BillGatorix no se dio por vencido, y, aprovechando el descontento ante la política de celibato de los Jedites, convenció a 13 Jedites de que se unieran a él. Luego de muchas sangrientas batallas, BillGatorix acorraló al líder del consejo y, al final de otra sangrienta batalla, lo mató.

Desde entonces el maldito computador se me congela cuatro veces al día...

---

Erawon observó como una lagrima rodaba por la mejilla de Bromo.

-Vaya, con ese nombre, estaba esperando el final del chiste.

-Tienes mucha suerte –explicó su tío-. Bromo no suele contar esa historia. Normalmente da la lata con una mucho más larga de un ropero y un farol y no sé que más. De todas formas, si el gobierno se entera que la ha contado, seguramente vendrán en su busca con la peor de las intenciones: la tienen registrada por derechos de autor.


	2. Chapter 2

Erawon decidió preguntarle más cosas sobre los dragones a Bromo, pues en ese tiempo no existía la televisión y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Oye Bromo, cuentame más cosas sobre los dragones.

-¿Estás loco? Ese conocimiento es muy secreto y además se ha perdido en el tiempo, por no mencionar que el gobierno lo prohibe y...

-Ah, ok entonces...

-Los dragones son seres maravillosos que vuelan, lanzan fuego por la boca, y en general pueden hacer todo lo que se les de la gana. Al principio odiaban a los seres humanos y a los elfos, hasta que hicieron un pacto con ellos: los humanos y los elfos los dominarían (al parecer no leyeron la letra chica). Así se formaron los Jedites, que con sus poderes protegían la galax... digo, la Tierra Medi... no, espera.. ¿Donde demonios estamos?

-Este Bromo, siempre tan senil... ¿Y dime, como sabes tantas cosas que sólo un Jedite sabría?

-Ah, lamentablemente esa información jamás podre decirtela. Lo prohibe el código Jedite.

-Que pena. Otra cosa: pongamonos en el caso totalmente hipotetico y sin ningún asidero en la realidad de que yo tuviera una dragona...

-Ok.

-Y, sólo como un ejercicio mental, para dejar volar la imaginación, que la tuviera escondida en el bosque...

-Te sigo.

-Y bueno, eso.

-¿Cual era tu pregunta?

-Ninguna, sólo presumía...

En ese momento vieron que dos encapuchados bastante desfigurados salían de la carnicería. El carnicero los acompañaba, les señaló en dirección a la casa de Eragon, les indicó un cierto tamaño de joya con las manos, les pasó un par de antorchas y unos sanguches para el camino. Eragon sospechó que algo no andaba bien. Tal vez era que Bromo le había tomado la mano.

-Oye, la verdad yo no te veo de esa forma, prefiero que sólo seamos amigos...

Pero Bromo estaba mirando la marca.

-Sabes muchacho, yo que tu me iría a tu casa inmediatamente, esos tipos eran del gobierno. ¿Viste que andaban de negro?

Erawon estuvo de acuerdo y se largó a correr en ese mismo instante hacia su casa, dejando los obsequios que había comprado en la feria, a Bromo en medio de otra historia, y hasta a su caballo que había estacionado en la otra esquina.

Cuando llegó a su casa (seis horas después, no les había alcanzado el dinero para algo más centrico), sólo encontro un crater humeante.

-Noooooooooooooo. ¡Allí guardaba todas mis cosas!

Se escuchó un gemido cercano. Era su tío (o la mayor parte de este).

-Erawon, no debes culparte por esto...

-¿Seguro? Estos tipos buscaban una gema que me traje a la casa.

-Ah, en ese caso, si es tu culpa. Coff Coff.

El tío se murió y Erawon juró vengarse de ese par de desgraciados, nunca descansaría hasta hacerles pagar por lo que le habían hecho a su colección de Playelfs.


	3. Chapter 3

-Veamos, nombres de dragones... -decía Bromo-. Están Smaug, Charizard, Sean Connery, Maléfica, Barney, Dromar... y... (Tatataaam, Redoble de Tambores).. Zafada.

-¿Cómo fue el primero?

-Lo olvidé, pero dejame repetir el último: ZAFADA -(un trueno retumbó a lo lejos).

-...

-ZAFADAAAA.

-... Barney no era un dinosaurio?...

-Arg, sólo ponle Zafada y ya.

-Ok.

En esos momentos la Dragona volaba muy a lo alto, pero su místico vínculo telepsicokinetico le permitía comunicarse con su jedite, en lo que era una forma de comunicación ancestral muy íntima.

()Erawon ha iniciado sesión()

()Erawon dice:() -¿Ey, estás ahi?.

()Puede que Dragoncita no conteste, su estado es: Salí a comer Hobbits()

()Erawon ha mandado un zumbido()

()Dragoncita dice:() -¿Qué?.

()Erawon dice:() -Pues nada, que ahora te llamas Zafada.

()Dragoncita dice:() -Como digas.

()Erawon dice:() -Fue idea del Bromo.

()Erawon dice:() - :D.

()Dragoncita dice:() -No le digas que estoy, lo puse No Admitir.

()Erawon dice:()-¿Y, ves algo de ahí arriba?

()Dragoncita dice:() -Pera que estoy cambiando el nick.

()Erawon dice:() -...

()Zafada dice:() -Ya.

()Zafada dice:() -Pues no, es un mal día para cazar. Lo único es que alrededor de ustedes hay una decena de órcalos, pero no sirve. Me producen gases.

()Zafada dice:() -...

()Zafada dice:() -Te fuiste?.

()Puede que Erawon no conteste, su estado es: Luchando por su vida.() (y puede que no conteste jamás)

--

Los órcalos atacaron, y pronto Erawon y Bromo se vieron enfrascados en una cruenta lucha.

-Maldita sea¿Por qué cada vez que hace falta acción nos atacan los órcalos?

-Calla. Mejor órcalos que stormtroopers.

Esta vez los órcalos eran demasiados y Erawon estaba a punto de morir. De pronto su pelo se puso amarillo y con puntas.

-¡Brígidits! -exclamó, y lanzó una flecha de fuego azul. A un órcalo le explotó la cabeza. Otro estalló en llamas. Un tercero se dio vuelta de adentro hacia afuera. El resto salió corriendo, pero a lo lejos les cayó un meteoro encima.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Erawon, anonadado.

-Magia. Parece obvio. Tendré que enseñarte a usarla.Y tendremos que escondernos mejor.

-¿Por los órcalos?.

-Mucho peor: lechuzas.

Efectivamente, una se le había parado en la cabeza a Erawon, e intentaba pasarle una carta.

--

Para avanzar más rápido (y por si a Zafada le deba demasiada hambre en el camino) decidieron comprar un par de caballos. El primero era poco agraciado. Justo lo suficientemente asqueroso para que la dragona tuviera que pensar en el dolor de estomago que le produciría comerselo. El otro era fenómenal. Daba cinco mil kilómetros por litro. Tenía mil caballos de fuerza. Le daba mil patadas a Sombragrís. Hasta volaba. La dragona no se atrevía a comérselo porque probablemente le ganara en pelea.

-Sólo pregunto por qué a mi me toca el caballo medio sarnoso -decía Erawon, mientras cabalgaban (aunque sus pies tocaban el suelo a cada rato).

- Es un asunto de antiguedad -explicó Bromo-. Si tienes algún problema, muchacho, podemos arreglarlo con la antigua tradición jedite: agarrándonos a palos.

Se apearon y cada uno tomó una vara del suelo. Apretaron botones en ellas y relucieron estilo sable laser. Bromo le hizo una señal de acercamiento a Erawon y este se lanzó a correr hacia él. Un grave error, pero se explica porque en ese tiempo todavía no existía la TV. Así, Erawon no podía saber lo que le espera a todo aquel que corre hacia su adversario más viejo.

Al poco rato Erawon estaba botado en el suelo, completamente magullado.

-Para ser la primera vez, nada mal -dijo Bromo-. No, nada mal. Espero que la próxima sea aún mejor: si me esfuerzo podré acabar con el doble de costillas.

--

Los días pasaban entre cabalgar sin destino aparente, practicar pelea con espada, y clases de Magia. Estas las hacían en cualquier castillo lleno de niños que pudieran encontrar por allí.

-Básicamente, la magia consiste en saberse el idioma de los elfos -explicó Bromo a la clase.

-Ya veo¿Entonces esa palabra que usé...? -dijo Erawon, levantando la mano.

-Brígidits -dijo Bromo, y a un par de chicos se les incendió la cabellera.

-Esa, Brígidits -dijo Erawon y un par de mesas explotaron sobre sus ocupantes-. ¿Qué significa?

-Es élfico para 'Que una muerte por llamas azote a todos mis enemigos'. también significa 'baño', lo que, la verdad, se presta para algunas confusiones y enredos bastantes divertidos.

-Ok, intentaré recordarla: Brígidits -dijo Erawon y unos cuantos chicos tuvieron que revolcarse por el suelo para apagar sus túnicas.

-Muy bien, ahora viene una parte muy importante: usar la magia sin tomar las precauciones adecuadas puede resultar fatal, doloroso y produce gases. Hasta el hechizo más simple puede hacerte explotar el cerebro, si no... oh, pero ya es la hora de salida. Tarea: usar Brígidits para encender fogatas, mascotas, y a su compañero de al lado.

--

Erawon avanzaba bastante rápido en su estudio de la magia, y quería aprender nuevas palabras.

-¿Cómo se dice: 'mega ataque lanza rayos mortales' en élfico?

-Ya deja de hacer tantas preguntas. Cuando lleguemos con los elfos ellos te enseñarán todo su idioma.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero una última pregunta, antes de acostarme¿Cómo se dice 'chica élfica desnuda y atada' en élfico?

Bromo suspiró.

-Ok. Se dice 'Elfinins figartod agewggws rhwwgh'.

Erawon se fue corriendo a su tienda, la que pronto se iluminó con magia.

-¿Estará bien? -preguntó Zafada.

-No lo creo. 'Elfinins figartod agewggws rhwwgh' significa 'Fisicoculturista élfico con tendencias raritas'.

Unos gritos se escucharon desde la tienda de Erawon.

-Le dije que la Magia podía ser peligrosa.

--

Cuando Erawon por fin pudo dormir esa noche (tuvo bastantes dificultades para hacerlo), de inmediato comenzó a soñar..

-Ayuda... por favor...

Una elfa se encontraba prisionera y sometida a todo tipo de torturas. El dolor era insoportable y Erawon se despertó jadeando.

-¡Miss Marzoooooooooo! -gritó-... un momento, esa no era miss marzo. ¿miss junio? Ahora que lo pienso, ese sueño fue muy extraño. Acostumbro a soñar con elfas, pero no así...

Entonces recordó todos los implementos de tortura y el calabozo en que ella se hallaba.

-¡Oh! Ahora lo sé! Soñé con el especial de Sadomasoquismo... eso lo explica, claro. No se preocupen chicas playelf, vengaré su destino.

Una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Erawon al recordar su colección perdida. Miró al cielo donde chicas semitrasparentes en bañador se alejaban corriendo alegres, hacia el infinito.

--

Bromo se acercó: traía un plan para avanzar la trama. (Ya era hora).

-Básicamente vamos a la ciudad y nos infiltramos tipo espías en los archivos del gobierno. Revisamos cientos de papeles, formas, ordenes burocráticas, etc, para encontrar una pista que nos lleve a los Zaroc. Entretanto, conoceremos a montones de personas poco relevantes.

-Suena bastante aburrido.

-Lo es.

-Maldita sea¿no podemos hacerlo onda la pelicula?

-¿Ir paseando por el bosque cuando de repente nos atacan?

-Es estúpido, pero directo al grano.

-Vale la pena intentarlo.

--

Así que Erawon, Bromo y Zafira se fueron al bosque a un picnic. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando los Razac les cayeron encima desde los árboles 'GrAaaahhah!!'. La pelea fue intensa y sangrienta. El rating subió como loco. Hubo montones de explosiones de autos y choques de aviones. Un tren se descarriló. Al final nuestros héroes resultaron vencedores, dejando a su alrededor cientos de cuerpos: los Razac, Órcalos y varios artistas de efectos especiales.

--

-Por fin conseguí mi venganza -dijo Erawon-. Y ni siquiera tuve que aprender a leer.

-Sí, admito que tu idea resultó mucho mejor. Pero recuerda: esto no se ha acabado. Mataste a los Razac, pero aún quedan los orcalos, el Sombra, el rey y su dragón. Necesitarás ayuda.

-¿Llamamos a Aslan?

-No. Me refiero a los rebeldes.

-Pero nadie sabe donde queda su base secreta. Ni siquiera Darth Vader, con sus poderes sith, ha podido...

-Esos no, los otros.

-¿Los vakeros?

-Precisamente. Es un largo viaje al lejano oeste, pero debemos unirnos a ellos si queremos vencer a BillGatorix.

--

Continuará...

--

Nota del autor: Y bien, he cedido ante la presión. La verdad quería continuar, pero se me hacía díficil porque hace cada vez más tiempo que leí Eragon y algunas partes me está costando acordarme. Así que algo saqué de la película de Eragon. Mucho mejor que releer el primer libro. Eldest se me perdió a la mitad.

Y bueno, perdon por los chistes sin gracia, que tenía que rellenar. La verdad no sé si se me ocurran otras estupideces para llegar al final de la historia, ahora que he dejado de tomar. Perdón también por faltas de ortografía: este pc no tiene Word. Comentarios, insultos y demandas dejarlos en reviews. Hablar por hablar pueden agregarme al msn: lapson2 arroba hotmail.

Lapson.


	4. Chapter 4

Erawon y Bromo habían llegado a una ciudad.

-Sí, esta ciudad supuestamente es la más grande en la que jamás he estado -dijo Erawon-. Pero no veo que estemos haciendo nada especial.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que es lo mismo que todas las demás ciudades. Nos escondemos, intentamos escuchar rumores sin éxito, nos tomamos unas copas en la taberna...

-Tienes razón, en realidad deberíamos aprovechar de hacer algo que avance la trama. Pero la verdad no se me ocurre nada.

-Sigh, que pérdida de tiempo.

Como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus quejas, un transeunte X se acercó.

-Forasteros, ¿Habéis escuchado el nuevo rumor?

Erawon agitó los puños, victoriosa e impacientemente.

-Vamos, suéltalo...

-¡El rey viene a nuestra ciudad! Por primera vez en más de cien años. Se dice que su llegada será muy ocupada, una ocasión llena de eventos, emoción y...

Bromo miró su reloj.

-Bueno, nuestro bus sale en cinco minutos... nos vamos...

La mandibula de Erawon cayó al suelo de decepción.

--

Ahora iban cabalgando por otro camino X. Erawon estaba refunfuñando desde hacía un par de horas.

-¡Y ahora, en vez de la batalla final, vuelta a cabalgar por el mapa de la contraportada! Por esta parte ni siquiera se molestaron en dibujar árbolitos.

-No te desesperes. Todavía estás de nivel muy bajo. Necesitas ganar más experiencia en encuentros aleatorios. Tal vez vencer a un subJefe o dos. Y la falta de arbolitos se debe a que nos acercamos al desierto. Ese que ocupa media página. Por lo menos no tropezaremos con nombres que parecen haber nacido cuando el gato pasó por sobre el teclado. Montaña Afghfagfag, río Okpkopklop.

-Ahora entiendo el calor. No me deja dormir por las noches, ¿sabes?. Y más encima ese maldito sueño recurrente de la chica elfo. Al principio era novedoso, pero el SM aburre después de un rato.

-Mmm, eso no suena muy bien. Recuerda que estamos en un mundo mágico.

-¿Y?

-Eso implica ciertas cosas. Si escuchas voces, sueñas con el futuro, o matas a alguien mientras tus ojos están blancos... normalmente significaría que estás loco, pero no aquí. Aquí implica que hay magia de por medio.

-Vaya, tienes razón. Esta noche intentaré hablar con la elfa.

-O mejor prueba esto -dijo Bromo, pasandole unos Valium.

--

Erawon comenzó a soñar.

Dos chicas playelf jugaban a las cartas en camizón, sobre una cama.

-Oh cielos -dijo Erawon-. Chicas, será mejor que nos apuremos en comenzar la pelea de almohadas, porque...

Ahora se encontraba en el calabozo.

-Maldita sea, demasiado tarde...

La elfa estaba en su celda, marcando rayitas en la pared.

-Eh, hola... -dijo Erawon-. ¿Puedes oírme?

La elfa se sobresaltó.

-¿Será que me bajó la esquizofrenia? Ah, no, olvidaba la magia... seguramente alguien trata de comunicarse conmigo.

-Sí, hola -dijo Erawon-. Soy Erawon. El Elegido que salvará al mundo y todo eso. Tengo un dragón. ¿Tú eres?

-Soy Aria.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿¿Cómo lo sabes??

-Bueno, me parece obvio... el pelo rubio, los ojos azules, esa actitud de "soy de una raza superior y lo sabes"...

-No, no, mi NOMBRE es Aria. Como sea, no intentes venir a salvarme.

-No pensaba hacerl...

-¡No, no, mil veces no, a pesar mi horrible sufrimiento!. El destino del mundo es demasiado importante como para arriesgarlo...

-Te digo que nunca se me ocurrió ir a...

-¡Caya! ¡Debes olvidarte de mí! No importa si estamos destinados el uno para el otro, ¡No debes caer en esta trampa!

-bueno...

-¡Es el Sombra quién me tiene prisionera! ¡Te matará si vienes!

-Ok! ok! entiendo! ¡No iré a rescatarte! -dijo Erawon directamente-. ¿Contenta?

Aria pareció bastante molesta.

-Soy una princesa, ¿sabes?.

-Oh mierda.

--

Erawon se despertó sobresaltado.

-¡Bromo!

-¿Mfmfmfm? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que acaba de caerme encima una operación de rescate.

-¿Uh?

-¡La elfa! ¡Es prisionera del Sombra! ¡Debo rescatarla!

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Es un suicidio!

Erawon suspiró.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? El problema es que... es una princesa.

Bromo se dió una palmada en la frente. No había escape. Estaba en el contrato de todo héroe de aventuras.

-De todas formas, no debes preocuparte -dijo Erawon-. Tengo un plan.

--

Sombra abrió la celda de Erawon y entró oninosamente.

-Eso fue bastante estúpido, ¿sabes?

-No quiero hablar de...

-Es decir, ¿que estabas pensando? Ese disfraz no engañaba a nadie...

-Escucha, parecía una buena idea en el momento y...

-Y luego aquel baile... ¿De donde demonios...?

-¡Ok, ok! ¡Es suficiente! ¿Podemos saltar al interrogatorio ya?

-Ehm, ok. Sólo una pregunta. ¿De donde sacaste el wookie?

Erawon suspiró.

--

Para evitar que Erawon usara magia, lo tenían drogado las veinticuatro horas del día. Pero Erawon era más inteligente: No aspiraba el humo. De todas formas sabía aparentar bastante bien, gracias a sus días en la secundaria.

Sombra vino a su interrogación diaria. No le gustaba mucho, porque Erawon se ponía pesado con las drogas (y cariñoso, cuando añadían alcohol).

-¡Sombrís! -exclamó Erawon-. ¡Wazaaaap!

-Silencio, pobre mortal. ¡Guardias! ¿Os habéis asegurado que ha consumido las drogas?

-¿Que no lo ve? -dijo un orcalo bastante aburrido.

Erawon estaba comiendo una pizza. Se había puesto salchichón en los ojos y esparragos salían de su nariz.

-Muy bien.

Sombra entró en la celda y de inmediato Erawon se le colgó del cuello.

-¡Me estoy cayendo! ¡Me estoy cayendo! No, espera... ¿¿¡¡Puedo volar!!??

Sombra lo corrió a un lado, algo exasperado.

-Ok, ok. Tranquilo. Sólo vengo a hacerte unas preguntas.

Erawon estaba llorando.

-Nadie me quiere. ¿Sabes, sabes lo díficil que es ser un héroe hoy en día? Ni te cuento las primas del seguro...

Sombra suspiró.

-En primer lugar, ¿Donde está tu Dragona?

Erawon se había sacado la camisa.

-Pensé que la había dejado por aquí. O no, espera... ¡La siento en mis pantalooneees!

Sombra susurró hacia afuera: "Pssst, desde mañana, reduzcan la dosis en un 50".

No parecía que Sombra fuera a avanzar mucho, pero de todos modos continuó el interrogatorio:

-En segundo lugar: ¿Conoces tu verdadero nombre en élfico?

-Siiii...

-Dímelo, papanatas.

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste? Ah, no, espera... "Papanatas" era mi nombre en hobbit. Bueeeno... te lo diréee... pero no te va a gustaaar...

-¡Escúpelo, o te pesará!

-Está bieeen. ¡Es Shadidi Sodidi ir Ertrarara Ubustu!

El Sombra retrocedió de golpe hasta la pared, asustado.

-Y ya sabes lo que significaa... -siguió cantando Erawon-. ¡El Que le Tironea los Calzones Por Detrás a los Sombra! Wiiiiijiji...

Erawon comenzó a saltar y a intentar ubicarse a la espalda de Sombra, tratando de agarrar sus calzones. Este se agarraba los pantalones con todas sus fuerzas mientras le hacía el quite. La persecución duró bastante rato, pero por fin Sombra logró escapar de la celda, con sus gluteos casi intactamente juntos.

-¡Mañana ejecución! -anunció al guardia orcalo, que lo miraba intentando contener su risa. Agitó su capa, e hizo una salida ominosa, que poco ayudó a reestablecer su dignidad.

Adentro de la celda, Erawon sonrió. Nadie en su sano juicio fingiría meterse con los calzones de un Sombra, sin una razón oculta: en sus manos tenía la llave de la celda.

--

Notas del Autor:

Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, para agradecerles sus Reviews. Dudaba postearlo, la verdad, porque ahora si que casi ni me acuerdo del libro, y me parece bastante más fome que los anteriores... pero bueno, tal vez no postearlo iba a decepcionarlos más.

Lapson.


End file.
